Nicole
Nicole is the member of the Amazons and Antonio's younger cousin. Agent of the Amazons Nicole, along with Danielle and Monique, were the most popular and attractive girls and are Gabrielle's friends. She always hangs out with Gabrielle and do many things with her. Later Missions Nicole and Monica arrived at the portal to get everyone out of the dimension. Masquerade's Defeat Nicole celebrated victory with the Amazons and the Chosen Ones. Personality Nicole is extremely caring, optimistic, and maternalistic with her feminine charm, which make her a good-looking flirt. Despite her girly ways, she has a tomboyish streak in her, especially when it comes to her love of sports, but is good in martial arts. She is an odd mixture of a tomboy and a girly-girl, in that she has more of an interest in sports and athletics but also shares her friends' fashion interests sometimes even to the same extremes as Danielle and Monique. She's no pushover from having great courage and determination and enjoys competition, though she's never a sore loser. She holds deep love for her friends and family and while she's not afraid to speak her mind, she has their best interests in mind and is always willing to offer her support. Powers and Abilities As a Centurain, Nicole is a skilled fighter who specialises in hand to hand combat, but she also has the same powers and abilities as Jacob. Usages *Find hidden emotions, desires, memories, fears, etc. *Promote interpersonal understanding. *Can play mindgames and taunt against an oponent by reading their emotions and using it against them. *Empaths can see into a memory by latching into an emotion that the memory caused. *Empathic Healing usually by taking in the emotional pain. *Can sense the presense of others by sensing an emotion. *Force a target person display unwanted emotions. *Can project emotions into their targets. *Can oftens gets taken over by another person's emotions. *May knock a person unconcious by overloading and filling the target with a lot of emotions (such as stress, fear or anger). *Can forge empathic links between herself and others allowing the ones linked together to feel the emotions and conditions of the ones she is linked to. May also cause communication. *User can project her emotions and create an object or a living creature. *User can often create specific objects out of different emotions. For example, her anger can create a sword or axe to fight, or her love or protectiveness can generate shields or forcefields. *User can create creatures out of emotions. For example, she can create a lion out of her anger. *User can use his/her opponent's emotions aginst them by turning their emotions into living creatures inside them. *Can create humanoid beings out of emotions to fight for her. *Her anger may be projected to flames or lightning blasts. *Her determination may project barriers to protect the User. *Cause complete and utter bad luck on opponents. *Grant complete and utter good luck to herself and allies. *Can increase the probability of victory or defeat. *Cause Earthquakes in areas near techtonic plates. *Cause rain in a cloudy area. *Can cause volcanic eruptions near active volcanoes. *Can stop the life of a very old person. *Can excel in sports by never missing the target. *Can dodge a hail of bullets. *''Bliss Zone'':All things good happen when standing in a certain spot *''Terror Zone'':All things are bad when standing in a certain spot. 15 Years Later Nicole continues working as a spy with her friends. 18 Years Later﻿ Nicole was married to unknown man and had three triplet daughters Annette, Collette, and Rachelle and also trained them very well. Outfit Nicole wears detailed full-body special-ops-styled uniform in jungle theme.﻿ Category:Charm Squad Category:tomboys